


A Little Help From His Friends

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horrible amazing friends, Sam and Bucky banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve acts weird. Bucky and Sam decides to figure out why.





	A Little Help From His Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing and sweet @emilyevanston for betaing this one for me.

Sam stalked after Bucky down the hallway, trying to get his attention which was easier said than done. His curiosity, however, made him even more stubborn than usual and he was going to get Bucky to side with him on this even if it took him all day.

“I’m telling you, man. He’s acting weird!” Sam insisted, causing Bucky to stop with a shake of his head.

“He’s getting you coffee. How is that acting weird? He always does shit like that?” Bucky looked at Sam as if he was considering when the birdboy had last taken a hit to his head.

“I know that but the coffee he brings me is always cold and…” Sam started in an annoyed voice only to get interrupted by Bucky.

“That just means you’re slow, Birdy. We already knew that” Bucky gave Sam’s arm a friendly slap, causing Sam to fail his hands trying to get Bucky away from him. Bucky huffed a laugh but stayed put. Something about the look Sam gave him, made him curious. The two of them might always mess with each other, but if Sam was seriously concerned about Steve, Bucky was going to listen. His behavior wasn’t to dismiss Sam’s concerns, it was to ease his mind. Both men cared about Steve and even if they had no other common ground that was enough to form an alliance by.

“Alright,” Bucky sighed, “what do you need me to do?” An obnoxious grin spread across Sam’s face and Bucky felt himself already starting to regret his decision.

***

Bucky grumpily leaned against the tree, pulling his cap down to cover his face further as Steve appeared in his vision for the 6th time that morning. How many laps did the guy seriously need to take? It wasn’t like he needed the torture, the serum kept him fit. Also if he had run around the park like an idiot with Sam, why did it have to be at 6 am in the goddamn morning?

“Finally,” Bucky mumbled under his breath as he watched Steve come to a halt, pulling out his phone and calling Sam, just like the stupid bird had told Bucky he would. The super soldier stayed in hiding, watching his best friend finish his call, trying not to laugh at Sam flailing his arms in frustration from the other end of the park. The guy had to be a glutton for punishment training with Steve every morning.

Bucky ducked further behind the tree as he watched Steve stuff the phone back in his pocket and turn around to run across the road towards the coffee shop. Bucky shook his head in annoyance as he followed his friend from a safe distance. If Sam had made him get out of bed at the crack of dawn to watch Steve order coffee and wait for Sam to get his slow ass around the park, he was going to kill him.

Bucky watched Steve come to a halt a few feet from the coffee shop. He frowned as he watched his best friend straighten his shirt, and it wasn’t until Steve leaned in using a car window as a mirror to fix his hair the coin dropped for Bucky.

“So Stevie likes a girl,” Bucky grinned to himself as he watched Steve walk into the coffee shop, before sneaking closer. Bucky watched Steve nervously fiddle with his wallet as he spoke to the barista, before sitting down at a table with the two cups in front of him.

Bucky rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as he watched Steve just sit there, pretending to read a newspaper as he sneaked glances at her.

*****

Next morning Bucky pulled his bike up on the far side of the park close to where Sam had received his daily phone call, moments before Steve had disappeared.

“Are you kidding me, Barnes?! I’m not getting on the back of that thing,” Sam whined, just like Bucky knew he would.

“Well last month you told me you didn’t trust me near the wheel of a car so hop on or run,” Bucky smirked, watching the gears turn in Sam’s head as he fought to find a way out of this.

“Son of a bitch!” Sam groaned, before getting on the bike, “if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone…”

“Hold on and stop threatening me unless you wanna go for a swim in the fountain with the other pigeons,” Bucky sassed, starting the bike with a roar before Sam had a chance to snap back at him.

It wasn’t more than a 2-minute ride to get around the park, but Sam looked like his ego was going to be bruised for days when he grumbling under his breath jumped off the bike, glaring at Bucky with a raised finger.

“Never again, tin can! I don’t know who taught you to drive but they should be punished.”

Sam’s grumpy expression made Bucky laugh and he couldn’t help but poke a little more fun at him.

“Who said anyone taught me?” Bucky grinned, seeing the horror on Sam’s face before jumping off the bike himself giving Sam’s shoulder a friendly slap. “Come on let’s go get Stevie his girl.”

The look of horror on Steve’s face when his two friends walked in matched the one Sam has worn when Bucky appeared on the bike perfectly.

“Guys, what are you doing here? Sam, I thought you…” Steve stuttered as Bucky and Sam sat down at the super soldier’s table flanking him.

“We’re here to help you get the girl man,” Sam grinned giving Steve a tap on the shoulder, ignoring Bucky’s eye roll.

“What’s her name, Steve?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow when Steve started to play stupid.

He let out a pained sigh, before daring a glance at the woman behind the counter and he couldn’t help but smile with her. She was laughing with one of her regular customers, making the entire room seem brighter to Steve.

“Y/N,” he answered, not noticing the grin his buddies shared. He was way too busy watching her.

“Well then. Go over and talk to her,” Sam’s voice pulled Steve from his trance.

“And say what? I already told her she makes the best coffee in New York,” Steve grumbled.

Bucky sent Steve an encouraging nod. “That’s a start.”

“I should have known better than bringing a fossil for back-up" Sam rolled his eyes, quickly scooting his chair backwards before Bucky could kick him under the table. “You gotta flirt with her Steve. Use a line.”

“A line?” Steve looked from Sam to Bucky in confusion but he just shrugged. You knew what the turkey was yapping about this time.

“Yeah man a line,” Sam spoke enthusiastically drawing Steve’s attention back to him. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? This coffee is hot. Just like you. I lost my number. Can I have yours?”

Bucky groaned loudly, stopping Sam’s stream of words.

“Well do you have a better idea?” Sam sulked visibly as Steve drew a sigh of relief when Bucky stopped him.

“Any idea is better than that,” Bucky pulled a face at Sam before giving Steve his attention. “You gotta impress you.”

“How?” Steve practically whined. He wasn’t really looking for advice but if playing along would get them out of here without doing anything stupid, then he’d do it.

“I don’t know. Let’s see,” Bucky gave Steve a thoughtful look. “You could draw her.”

“Yeah because that’s not creepy at all,” Sam huffed a laugh and Bucky instantly glared at him.

“Well it’s better than comparing her to coffee you moron,” Bucky hissed.

Neither of the two paid any attention to Steve hiding his face in his hands out of sheer frustration. They were also too busy bickering to having noticed Y/N giggling at them from the counter, nor did they notice her making her way to their table.

“Can I get you boys anything else?” she asked sweetly, and the three men instantly fell quiet looking up at her. Steve blushing more than a little as he answered her, worried what she might have overheard.

“No, ma’am. We’ll be out of here shortly,” he answered ignoring the collective groan from his friends.

“Well since your friend over there seems to think you have lost your number,” she slides a napkin across the table, giving Steve a small wink. “Maybe I can model for you one day,” she added before turning around walking back to her co-workers high fiving each other behind the counter.

“I like her,” Bucky laughed before Steve could pick his jaw off the table.

“I’m not sure I do,” Sam grumbled reading the napkin, without being able to hide his smile, clearly impressed with the woman.

“Give me a call once you ditch Murtaugh and Riggs. 555-7658-9877”

Steve no longer paid attention to his squabbling friends, he was to busy trying to prevent himself from grinning like an idiot when her eyes met his and that beautiful smile of hers was meant just for him.


End file.
